wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Dome
Note: This needs to be edited like heck, but the basic idea is in my head. G'bye now, I gotta go to bed! . General The Dome is a series of animus-enchanted, self-sustaining glass domes, about the size of kept in The Dome Project's laboratories. As an organisation, The Dome Project's goals are to keep the founder's ideas alive and study the behavior of different types of creatures inside it. The Dome is kept in a private greenhouse, tended by The Dome Project's workers. Originally The Dome was not self-sustaining, though the origins are explained more in the history. The Dome, after several adjustments, was made to be self-sustaining and given ways to get in and out, among other things. . History The first Dome was made by an animus named Hawk, and started the Hawk era of Domes. He wanted to know what would happen if he put a bunch of animals into a glass dome and watched them. Obviously, the original purpose of The Dome Project has changed since then, but it's important to know the beginnings of even the largest companies and projects. His original enchantment on a small heirloom glass orb that got broken in half was this, word-for-word: "Enchant this glass orb to be able to hold hundreds of dragons, but stay the same size. Fill it with a forest and give it the softest, most dependable soil that any plant could need. Enchant the glass to never fog up, never grow moss, and always stay perfectly clear. Make the glass impossible to break, burn, melt, or destroy in any other way, except for animus magic. Enchant the dirt to have streams randomly scattered throughout, with a river going through the center and a large, flat stone by the river. Across from the river should be a large area, big enough for the amount of creatures in it at the time to fit comfortably. Make it only enterable or leavable by animus magic, except for a metal door that requires a keycard to get through. Enchant it so that it can be accessed by me at any time, from anywhere at will." (He wrote this down, which is how we know exactly what it said.) He made many adjustments, but the main one was the enchantment that made it self-sustainable. Here is it: "Enchant The Dome to forever be in balance, to be able to sustain itself without any dragon interaction indefinitely. The predators and prey will both always have enough to eat, places to sleep, and water to drink. The space inside The Dome, though not the physical area it takes up, will increase based on the population." Hawk also made an adjustment that allowed the animals within The Dome to communicate, the reason being that he wanted to have creatures to talk to before he went to live in his creation. This is that enchantment: "Enchant The Dome to allow all creatures, regardless of species, to be able to communicate." Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. . Roleplaying Template You got a letter from some kind of... corporation... called The Dome Project. The only thing it said was that you had been invited to join a large project started by an animus, and that more would be explained when you got there. It said to check a box if you wanted to join. Nothing bad could happen... right? That night you're teleported to a strange place. There's a large flat stone, a speaker, and a bunch of dragons, animals, and plants in a clearing. (UNFINISHED) Rules: 1. Standard RP rules. No NSFW, hate the character, not the person, etc. 2. Ship if you must, but this is basically just a free-for-all, so fit it into that. 3. No animi or royalty. The people sending out letters do background checks. . Relationships Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. Suspendisse potenti. Pellentesque condimentum orci ornare, scelerisque erat in, tristique quam. Vivamus a ipsum pretium, ullamcorper enim egestas, aliquet ex. Nunc lobortis congue massa eu laoreet. Proin dictum rutrum tellus id aliquam. Maecenas vestibulum ante leo. Sed vulputate et felis mattis dapibus. Duis condimentum lacus sed iaculis eleifend. Phasellus sed placerat eros, nec tincidunt nunc. Code base by Modifications made by _dinsfire24 Category:Places Category:Animus Enchanted